This invention relates to an orifice coupling. The invention is particularly suitable for use in the ostomy field, but is not limited exclusively to this field.
Ostomy couplings are used to connect and disconnect a bag for receiving a stomal discharge to and from a medical grade adhesive pad or base which is applied to the peristomal area of the skin of the wearer.
Many designs of ostomy coupling are known. In particular, EP-A-0737459 describes such a coupling in which first and second coupling members are held together by a springy flexible split locking ring. A plurality of tabs symmetrically arranged on each limb of the locking ring project through apertures in a rim of the first coupling member to retain the locking ring captive on the first coupling member, the tips of the tabs being engageable with the second coupling member through the apertures to secure the coupling members together. The tabs can be withdrawn generally radially outwardly by movement of the locking ring to permit separation of the two coupling members. This is achieved by applying an external force to the limbs of the split ring, to deform the limbs and thereby expand the ring.